<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ETERNALLY (вечно) by WhenIFindLoveAgain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973465">ETERNALLY (вечно)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain'>WhenIFindLoveAgain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Literature, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Paganism, Russian Mythology, Spiritual, Talking, Warm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao has lived a extended lifetime, and, for the past few years, he had spent it with Shamanistic Bard, Joshua, born close of the world he comes from himself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ETERNALLY (вечно)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Right, a bit of a note on this, bear with me so you understand :) Because unless you are Russian, one of the Serbian-ethnic indigenous yazcheskiye plemena, or a child of a Serbian Shaman, none of the context or concept below will make any sense to you. Both Minghao and Joshua's character's are based on a mythology of the yazcheskiye plemena based on the phenomen's in the late 10th century where the Serbian-ethnic indigenous yazcheskiye plemena began to evolve and transform as a race, where as a whole race, certain illnesses and disorders and ethnic traits which had affected them anthropoligcally began to disappear, so, in turn, they began to live longer. This gave way to the Shamanistic age stories about human beings that seemed to live forever, or, at least, extended lifetimes. It is still believed today that a Shaman who can perform the pesnya will live a extended lifetime, and, so will the people that he/she truly loves. I was always fascinated by this, and, I wanted to write a little bit about it, so, here we are :) Oh, and all the pesnya is in Russian, and, yes, most of you will have no idea what it means but I'm not getting jinxed by the yazcheskiye plemena with ignorance I can easily get myself out of</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minghao stood at the bottom of the grand staircase, looking upwards into the five-storey height domed ceiling, painted with a maedieval universe of cosmos and faint hieroglyphic mythology, shadowed and illuminated by the dark night, candle-light and midnight moon-scape breaking through the windows the same age as the painted ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya khochu pokonchit' s etim mirom..."</p><p> </p><p>Minghao went into the library and slipped his hands into his pockets, looking out over the Serbian winter landscape, but, truly, all he saw except dusked cloud was his own reflection in the glass, intensified with natural un-focused entity in the form of dozed, smouldered warmth of the fire hissing gently in it's grate. </p><p> </p><p>"Ya khochu pokonchit' s etim mirom..."</p><p> </p><p>Minghao closed his eyes, hearing the sound of the flames lips licking at the edge of the black-sap ingrained hearth. </p><p> </p><p>"Ya lyublyu tebya do kontsa etogo mira..."</p><p> </p><p>Minghao ran one of his hands through his hair, his eyes sliding up to the cornices of the eighteen-foot library ceiling above him.</p><p> </p><p>"Nyet..."</p><p> </p><p>What are you all doing up there? Minghao thought to himself of the dead. With your second lives?</p><p> </p><p>He turned slowly on his heel, feeling as though he was underwater in some form or another, and looked at the man sleeping on the divan, completely peaceful, completely silent. His breathing was so soft that Minghao could barely observe his chest rising and falling.</p><p> </p><p>The shamanistic pesnya ran through the air as the man dreamt. Minghao wondered whether to wake the man, but, he didn't. </p><p> </p><p>"Ya khochu pokonchit' s etim mirom..."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the soft-focused, ethereal sound broke.</p><p> </p><p>"Tak chto ya poydu</p><p> </p><p>No ne razbivay mne serdtse..."</p><p> </p><p>The sound was distorted and deep-throated and animalistic and smooth, and, all of it's qualities immediately appealed to Minghao, the feeling of the pressure of the blood in his veins rising at the sound. He had dreamt of that sound on and off for the past five years.</p><p> </p><p>"Tak chto ya poydu</p><p> </p><p>No ne razbivay mne serdtse..."</p><p>Minghao's eyes slipped closed as Joshua's flew open.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream?" Minghao murmured, leaning against the edge of the stone bay-seat in the window. Joshua nodded, uncertain and not fully concious, his eyes observing things in scaled fog. Minghao went over to him and ran the backs of his fingers down the bone-line of Joshua's nose just the once. The touch woke Joshua up quicker, making his sight better. </p><p> </p><p>Joshua didn't say anything about it. He gazed up to Minghao. "What time is it now?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao checked his watch. "Half-ten, 18th of December, 1932." He told him. </p><p> </p><p>Joshua chuckled. "What did you do on this day back in 1932?" He questioned Minghao, sitting up on the divan.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao sat beside him and shrugged. "I think I made a fuss about the cold, had to go up to the roof to make the radio work, accidentally got on eyeful of the maid because I needed to ask her something and I found her in the bath with her children - make use of one decent lot of hot water - and I wrote a letter to a friend."</p><p> </p><p>"What did the letter say?" Joshua smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy Christmas, I should expect." Minghao glanced at him side-long. Joshua chuckled, ducking his head down. </p><p> </p><p>Minghao sighed and leant back against the divan. "I read a book that night." He told Joshua.</p><p> </p><p>"What was it?" Joshua copied Minghao's gesture.</p><p> </p><p>"Great Expectations by Charles Dickens." Minghao said. "I actually quite liked it."</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds beautiful." Joshua murmured. "That sounds like a beautiful day."</p><p> </p><p>Minghao thought in his head. "And you weren't born for another sixty-three years at that point in time." He figured out.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua hummed softly. His eyes glowed, searching out Minghao's expression. "Are you happy that I am, now?" Joshua inquired.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what I was doing the day you were born?" Minghao asked.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua shook his head, it rocking back and forth slightly on the wooden frame of the divan.</p><p> </p><p>"I hated the world, hated what it was becoming." Minghao softly said. "I just wanted it to be 1935 again. Honestly. I think that 1935 was my favourite year." He smiled. "The clothes, the music, the culture of the world, the people." Minghao sighed. "And before I went to sleep, I just felt this wave come over me; slipped into the lake of the divine, and, as a result, I didn't sleep because I wasn't tired. I went out to the forest and found Hyri and we danced for ages and ages and ages...I was so happy, and, I could scarcely explain why until the day that I met you." Minghao's slipped to Joshua's face.</p><p> </p><p>Hyeri was Minghao's sister; she had died in 1953.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua gazed at Minghao for a few moments more, and, the Shaman opened his mouth. Immediately the melodic purity of the pesnya swept away Minghao, making him loose and warm. It was hard for someone who was not Pagan to understand, but, with each pesnya, especially one of Joshua's, no matter if there was love or relationship or a stone-like determintion in the sense of living things, it gave one a simply extroadainiry feeling, a emotion so powerful that it became a second entity, as though another being embracing you. It was a all-encompassing feeling of soul-stirring romanticism that is deafening and alive that washes over one whenever the pesnya was heard.</p><p> </p><p>No wonder so many of them were drawn back to the naturalism they once belonged to, Minghao thought of the outside world, languishing in the sound of Joshua's pesnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Moye serdtse pogruzilos' v labirint vospominaniy, spasi menya</p><p> </p><p>Samaya glubokaya chast' etogo vechnogo sna, siniy sekret glubokogo sna </p><p> </p><p>Ne razbivay mne serdtse, ne ukhodi</p><p> </p><p>Fragmentirovannyy mir v zabytom dnevnike dvukh</p><p> </p><p>Voz'mi menya s etim sekretom </p><p> </p><p>Ya khochu pokonchit' s etim mirom."</p><p> </p><p>Minghao's fingertips stroked over Joshua's cheekbone.</p><p> </p><p>"Moye serdtse pogruzilos' v labirint vospominaniy, spasi menya</p><p> </p><p>Samaya glubokaya chast' etogo vechnogo sna, siniy sekret glubokogo sna </p><p> </p><p>Ne razbivay mne serdtse, ne ukhodi</p><p> </p><p>Fragmentirovannyy mir v zabytom dnevnike dvukh</p><p> </p><p>Voz'mi menya s etim sekretom..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was only quite short, but, I hope you enjoyed it :) Leave comments and kudos! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>